japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon Ball Z movie 5
Dragon Ball Z The Incredible Mightiest vs. Mightiest (ドラゴンボールZ とびっきりの最強対最強) is the fifth Dragon Ball Z film. It was release in theaters in Japan on July 20, 1991. It was release in between DBZ episode 99, and 100. It was released by FUNimation Entertainment in English on January 22, 2002. In the English version, the film is just call Dragon Ball Z Cooler's Revenge. In the film, Freeza's older brother Cooler is introduced. He witnessed Planet Vegeta's destruction and let's a young baby Saiyan live. More than twenty years later, Kakarot, eventually renamed Son Goku, transforms into a Super Saiyan and defeats Frieza on Planet Namek. Despite showing no compassion towards his brother, Cooler takes his Armored Squadron - Doore, Neiz, and Salza to Earth with the intention of killing Goku in order to reclaim his family's honor. His forces ambush Goku and his friends on a camping trip, and Goku is wounded when he takes a blast from Cooler that was intended for Gohan. However Goku battles Cooler after getting a senzu bean, and kills him with the spirit bomb. Plot In this movie, Frieza's older brother Cooler is introduced. The film begins with a flashback to when Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta, and Cooler's ship picks up Goku's space pod escaping the system. Cooler calls off the order to have it destroyed and lets it go, wanting Frieza to "take care of his own mess". More than twenty-five years later, Son Goku is practicing the Kamehameha at Kame House, with Master Roshi noting that Goku had gotten stronger since defeating Frieza on the Namek. Back on Mount Paozu, Goku tries to get his son, Son Gohan, to finish his homework, causing Chi-Chi to grow concerned due to Goku not generally caring if Gohan completing his homework. However, soon after, she discovers that Goku wanted him to finish his homework so he and Gohan alongside Kuririn, Oolong, and Icarus could go on a camping trip. She then demands to know which of the two he felt was more important. Goku humorously responds that camping was more important, to Chi-Chi's disdain. Meanwhile, Cooler discovers that his brother was killed by Goku and wonders if he is perhaps a Super Saiyan. He orders Salza to plot a course for Earth, with the intention to kill Goku and destroy Earth. Upon arrival, Cooler's forces ambush Goku and his friends on their camping trip, and after battling Salza, Neiz, and Dore, Goku is wounded by an energy blast launched by Cooler that was meant to kill Gohan but not before countering with his own ki blast at Cooler; Cooler effortlessly deflects the blast, contemplating that Goku may have in fact beaten Frieza. Undaunted, he tells the Armored Squadron to find and destroy them. Icarus reawakens Kuririn during the aftermath of assault by the Armored Squadron, and Kuririn then ponders Goku's whereabouts. Meanwhile, Goku and Gohan emerge near a bank, and Goku loses consciousness due to his injury sustained from Cooler's blast. Gohan takes his father to shelter within a cave, but they are sealed away within a cavern due to Dore, Neiz and Salza blasting the landscape in an attempt to kill them. They assume their efforts are enough to have killed both Saiyans, to which Cooler disagrees, stating that while he could just destroy the Earth, his pride won't allow it; he wants to personally ensure Goku's death since he smeared his family's name. Cooler also makes the point that he is not here to avenge Frieza. Meanwhile, Kuririn, Oolong and Icarus, while hiding from the Armored Squadron, search for Goku until they discover them trapped within. When Kuririn uses a Ki Blast to destroy a rock that was about to crush Oolong; this is picked up on Neiz's scouter, but to their luck, a Pterodactyl passes Neiz and he supposes that is where the reading came from. After Kuririn sets up shelter in a small cave with Goku, Gohan flies off to obtain Senzu Beans from Korin on his tower. After obtaining the beans, he is ambushed by the squadron, but just as he is about to be killed by Dore, Piccolo arrives on the scene and saves him. Piccolo proceeds to battle the warriors, and kills Dore with a homing energy blast. He continues to fight Salza and Neiz, but is trapped for a moment in Neiz Bind Wave, allowing Salza to chase down the fleeing Gohan. However, Piccolo proves far to powerful for the attack to work on him, and he transmits it on Neiz, frying and killing him. Piccolo then ambushes Salza in a forest, but Cooler arrives and blasts Piccolo through the chest. He orders Salza to continue chasing down Gohan. Gohan arrives at the cave with the Senzu Beans a short time later, but Salza arrives and destroys the bag just as he is about to give them to Kuririn. An outraged Kuririn attacks Salza but proves no match for him; Gohan comes to his aid, but not before giving Goku the extra bean that Yajirobe had thrown to him. Gohan is beaten and Salza walks toward the cave to finish Goku. However, Salza's scouter picks up on a rising ki, and Goku walks out of the cave. Cooler arrives moments later and during a conversation, Salza attacks Goku to absolutely no affect. Goku powers up and Salza is sent hurdling into a rock face. Goku then charges at Cooler. Goku continues to pound on Cooler, though Cooler seems to be not visibly effected by his attacks too much. The fight initially starts air-borne, and then goes underwater. After they emerge from the water, Cooler decides to take things more seriously and reveals his ability to transform once more than Frieza to Goku (In the English version, Cooler tells of his history with his younger brother Frieza, and how he always hated his "spoiled brat" of a brother, and that he was actually planning on killing him himself one day. Cooler reveals that Frieza always had the edge in strength until Cooler found a transformation beyond his brother's). The tyrant then reveals his final transformation and Goku ascertains that he has surpassed Frieza in strength. Even with uses of Kaio-ken and Kamehameha, Goku proves no match for the transformed power of Cooler and finds himself completely outclassed. However, as Cooler threatens to destroy the planet, Goku once again channels his fury to become a Super Saiyan. Cooler finds himself, like Frieza was, grossly outclassed, but summons a trump card in the form of a Supernova to destroy Goku and the Earth. However, after a stint of struggling, Goku eventually manages to send it back with a Super Kamehameha, sending Cooler hurdling into the sun. As Cooler curses Goku, he realizes that Goku is the Saiyan he let escape over two and a half decades ago, and that he could have prevented this fate by killing the Saiyan child when he had the opportunity. Cooler then disintegrates and seemingly dies in the Sun. Goku, drained after his battle is found by Kuririn and Gohan. Salza reappears, and attempts to attack them; however, he is run through and killed by a Special Beam Cannon from a distance. Gohan looks around and calls out Piccolo's name; the movie ends with Piccolo staring at the sun and drinking some water. Voice Cast :Japanese *'Masako Nozawa'as Son Goku, Son Gohan & Bardock *'Mayumi Tanaka' as Kuririn & Yajirobe *'Toshio Furukawa' as Piccolo *'Naoki Tatsuta' as Oolong, Shenlong & Icarus *'Naoko Watanabe' as Chi-Chi *'the late Kohei Miyauchi' as Kami *'the late Ichiro Nagai' as Korin *'Ryusei Nakao' as Frieza & Cooler *'Sho Hayami' as Salza *'Masato Hirano' as Neiz *'Masaharu Sato' as Dore *'Joji Yanami' as the Narrator :English *'Sean Schemmel' as Goku *'Stephanie Nadolny' as Gohan *'Christopher Sabat' as Piccolo, Icarus & Shenlong *'Sonny Strait' as Kuririn & Bardock *'Brad Jackson' as Oolong *'Cynthia Cranz' as Chi-Chi *'Mike McFarland' as Yajirobe, Kami & Dore *'Mark Britten' as Korin *'Andrew Chandler' as Cooler *'Michael Marco' as Salza *'Bill Townsley' as Neiz *'Linda Young' as Frieza *'Kyle Hebert' as the Narrator Trivia *This marks famous Japanese voice actress, Naoko Watanabe's, first time playing Chi-Chi in a DBZ film. She continues to play Chi-Chi til this very day. *Gohan has a tail in this movie; it is possible for it to have grown back and to be removed again between when Frieza came to Earth and the arrival of the androids. *Icarus, who first appeared in Dragon Ball Z movie 3, DBZ movie 4 and the Garlic Jr. Saga is seen multiple times in the film. This movie marks the final appearance of Icarus in the Dragon Ball Z anime series. *All three of Cooler's henchmen are killed by Piccolo. This parallels all members of the Ginyu Force (except Ginyu), who Cooler's Armored Squad is based on, being killed by Vegeta. *When Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan, a Robin that died as a result of Cooler's tearing the planet apart is revived when Goku picks it up and holds it in his hands when he transforms, and it flies away. This would imply that the Super Saiyan has a degree of healing abilities. It may also be a variant of the energy-transferring abilities used by various heroes in the series. *The movie contains several peculiarities that are not fully explained. To begin with, in spite of Future Trunks killing both King Cold and the revitalized Mecha-Frieza only hours prior to Goku's return to Earth, Cooler seems intent only on seeking vengeance for the shame thrust upon his family by Frieza's display of inferiority on Namek, as though he were completely unaware of not only his father's recent death, but also of the second defeat (and actual death) of his brother, as well. However, it is entirely possible that news of these recent events never reached him, since Future Trunks, along with killing Frieza and King Cold, blew up their spaceship and killed all of King Cold's men. However, the video game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors does mention King Cold's death as well. *Goku was shown to easily transform into a Super Saiyan upon his return to Earth, but in this movie he only transformed right at the end of the battle. However, it is shown that Goku did not really need it throughout the battle at all, and at this point in time he only used the Super Saiyan transformation as a last resort. In this film, the Super Saiyan transformation happens as a result of anger, similar to when Goku transformed for the first time on Namek. *Dragon Ball GT makes reference to this film: Cooler in his transformed state is briefly shown escaping with other villains from Hell during the Super 17 Saga. *The 14th Shunsuke Kikuchi music package for the franchise starts here. The cues were designated "M12XX" codes, and this package would make its series debut in Extreme Measures. *In the Remastered DVD release, Cooler's voice is slightly deeper in his final form and a different vocal effect was used for his Super Evolution. *This is the first Dragon Ball Z movie in which Shenron does not make an appearance. all information on Dragon Ball Z movie 5 came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_Z:_Cooler%27s_Revenge Category:FILMS